


The Harder they Fall

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [67]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Pride comes before a fall, just ask Daishou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Harder they Fall

Keiji wandered into the Police department offices, a sheaf of case files under his arm, Bokuto would be pleased he had finished them earlier than he’d expected. He’d had to endure one of Bokuto’s customary sermons on the importance of regular meals that morning when he told him firmly that he would be too busy to go out for lunch. Now Keiji would be free for lunch after all. He was rather surprised therefore to find the lights off in Bokuto’s office and nobody home. Leaving the files on his desk he went to look for Komi to ask him where Bokuto was, only to find his desk too was empty. 

As he stood there feeling slightly lost Yamiji’s secretary wandered past with a cup of coffee.

“Akaashi Sensei, nice to see you. Are you looking for Komi?”

“Well I was looking for Bokuto san and I thought Komi might know where he was, but it appears he too is missing.”

“I should try the gym; I think I heard them say something about getting in a bit of practice. Do you know the way?”

“Yes, thank you, I’ll go and check there.”

He made his way down to the basement to the gym. Somebody was there, he could hear grunts and thuds coming from the room. Opening the doors he saw Bokuto, in sweatpants and t-shirt, practising on one mat with another officer Keiji didn’t know. On the other mat Komi was sprawled on the ground having just been expertly thrown by Daishou. He hauled himself to his feet again and they resumed their combat.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said, crossing over to the doorway. “I thought you were busy?”

“I finished earlier than I thought; I brought the files over for you.”

“Great, well I’ll get cleaned up and we can grab some lunch.”

Suddenly there was a cry from the other mat and all eyes looked at Komi who was clutching his shoulder in evident pain. Daishou had obviously thrown him again and he had landed badly this time.

Keiji hurried across and knelt down behind him. “Let me check that Komi, you could have a break or a dislocation.” He ran his hands carefully over the shoulder joint, checking each bone and then carefully moved the arm, Komi hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry Komi. Nothing feels broken and the joint isn’t dislocated but I think you have torn your trapezius muscle. It will need icing, strapping, and rest, but it should heal up ok.”

“Thanks Sensei,” Komi said, accepting Bokuto’s hand to get up and crossing to a bench.

“I’ll fetch you some ice.” The other officer said and disappeared to the kitchen. 

Daishou looked at Bokuto. “Want to help me finish my workout Bokuto?”

He shook his head. “Nah I’m done.”

He turned to Keiji whose expression was frosty. “How about you Sensei, or haven’t you done any Karate?”

“I’ve done some.”

“Come on, I won’t be too hard on you.” Daishou smiled, his eyes posing a clear challenge.

Before Bokuto could say anything Keiji kicked off his shoes and looked at them. “Have you a spare t-shirt?”

Komi pulled a clean, folded one from his bag with his good arm and held it out to him.” Be careful Sensei, Daishou has a black belt,” he muttered in a low voice.

“Don’t you worry Komi I can look after myself.” Keiji smiled. Then he undid his shirt, slid it off, and pulled on the t-shirt Komi had given him. He smiled at Komi’s concerned face. 

Bokuto looked at the pugnacious expression on Daishou’s face. “Be careful Akaashi, he’s gonna play dirty.” He warned.

“Don’t worry Bokuto san the more irate he gets the more careless he’ll become.” 

“Just don’t break anything please Akaashi.” 

Keiji gave him a knowing grin and stepped towards the mat where Daishou was waiting, the cop had a smug smile on his face and a scheming glint in his eye.

“I hope he’s alright Bokuto san, I warned him Daishou has a black belt,” Komi said anxiously, holding the ice pack to his shoulder that officer Cartwright had just brought back in.

“He’ll be fine Komi, Akaashi has _three_ black belts. I’m more worried about how badly he hurts Daishou.” Bokuto smiled as his partner expertly sidestepped Daishou’s first attack and sent him flying to the mat with a thud. 

Komi flashed him a broad smirk back.

The three men exchanged knowing grins as once more a flushed and angry Daishou was dispatched to the mat in an ignominious heap. They were probably going to miss lunch but Bokuto decided watching Akaashi take the irritating slimeball down a few pegs was well worth it. Besides that t-shirt of his was getting nicely damp and clingy in all the right places.


End file.
